Various techniques have been proposed in the prior art related to analyzing the skin state in the field of cosmetic counseling and medicine. For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose techniques that involve imaging the surface of certain areas of the skin having wrinkles, pores, spots, and freckles, for example, with a microscope to analyze the obtained image.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-24283    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-323013
However, the prior art does not disclose an analyzing apparatus that uses skin information of an examinee that is obtained by a measuring device including a microscope as is described above to analyze the texture, pores, spots, skin tone, and the amount of sebum in the skin for accurately evaluating the skin, and representing the analysis results as numerical values. Also, techniques are not disclosed for displaying the analysis results in an easily discernible manner to the examinee, a counselor, or a doctor, for example, to enable multidimensional analysis and evaluation.